Another Fnaf Romance
by KatKatKins
Summary: This Fanfic takes place in a high school and our main characters are Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Fiona(OC) and Sparky. What happens with all their crushes on each other and why are people hating on their group? Contains an Oc and Sparky the Dog. Recommended for people who ship Fronnie and Foxica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! so this is my first time actually writing a fanfic!**

 **Pls don't hate for this but in this story Bonnie is a girl so yeah and some of the toys could be featured and golden and springtrap might be swell so who know's.**

 **I might also add my OC and Sparky (I hope u all heard of him :3)**

 **oh and btw there isn't a planned out story for this fanfic so im just gonna go with it and see where it leeds me :D Okai so enjoy my first chapter!**

Bonnie opened her eyes and squinted, then she moaned.'Ugh thats right it's my first day of the semester, well this sucks' she thought to herself.

She was a high school senior so she was nearly finished with high school and wasn't dating, But she had this major crush on the School Principle's son, Freddy Fazbear.

She was also roommates with her friend Chica and Fiona. Chica was a delightfull chef and was very good at it too.

Bonnie entered the kitchen where Chica would normally be and she would chirp Bonnie a "Good Morning" but this time she wasn't there, Bonnie got suspicious so she went up to Chica's room and answer

She went inside and looked for Chica but she wasn't in she went into Fiona's room and woke her up because Fiona would usually be asleep.

"Fiona wake up" Bonnie said shaking the red and blue fox trying to wake her, she squinted her eyes "what the fuck?" She whispered, "Fiona, I can't find Chica" Bonnie said still shaking the red Vixen.

Fiona got up from her bed,"why? isn't she in the kitchen like every morning?" Fiona asked, Bonnie shook her head

"Fine Ill help look, but lets get dressed first" Fiona pointed out, looking up and down at Bonnie raising an eyebrow and wondered why Bonnie was still in her PJ's.

Bonnie got dressed and wore a button vest that was purple, she wore a black skirt and was wearing black and red sandals with leggings.

Fiona wore a Blue vest with Red Buttons and navy blue shorts (she hated dresses,skirts,ect), she wore black joggers with grey socks

"Chica?" Bonnie called out but no answer. 'Where the hell is she' Bonnie thought to herself, thats until she heard a big bash from their front door.

Fiona opened the door and saw Chica. "Chica! Where the fuck were you?" Fiona asked the panting chicken, Bonnie came rushing to the door wondering what was happening aswell.

"Freddy…Foxy *pant*..Fightin….The Rufions!", the Rufions were a group of assholes that bullied constantly for little shitty things.

Chica panted, as she sat down at the table to catch her breath. "seriously? again?" Bonnie said preparing things for breakfast. "Ill go this time" Fiona said as she walked out the door heading for the courtyard (because thats where their fights usually go down)

Fiona got to the courtyard and saw Freddy and Foxy discussing something and she went to a wall and leaned against it and waited them to notice her which was taking a little longer than she thought.

She waited some more until she got scared when a hand touched her shoulder and a mysterious voice said "Hey, what's up?". Fiona noticed that voice and blushed a shade of pink.

It was Sparky, she turned around trying to hide her blush until she noticed what he was wearing. He wore a yellow vest with buttons and a light shade of green shorts, he had blue sneakers with black thought he looked cute in his school uniform, Fiona was in love with Sparky. "uh…H-Hey Sparky, uh…Foxy and F-Freddy are just at it again" she said with every bit of nervousness in her tone.

"Well then, would you care to help me solve this problem?" He asked and blushed a little. "Oh, um, O-Okay" she stuttered and followed Sparky as he walked over to Foxy and Freddy.

 **So there you have it! my first chapter! I don't know if you guys will think it's exciting, oh and btw their school uniform is just a vest thats a colour clost to their fur and they can wear either shorts,pants or a skirt for their bottom half**

 **OK thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys back with another chapter! I'm kinda excited to get started on this and introduce Foxy and Freddy ;3**

 **Also i forgot to mention, I'm Australian so yeah…I will try make it as American as i can so yeah**

 **Another side note, Foxy wont speak like all those other fanfics do, he only uses "lass" or "lad" to address someone so yeah**

 **So without further interruptions, here it is :D**

Fiona followed behind Sparky nervously while only looking up about 3 times and nearly bumping into a tree. Sparky stopped and Fiona bumped into him and she looked up, Sparky was staring at Foxy and Freddy and they hadn't even noticed them yet.

So Fiona walked up to Foxy and whispered in his ear "what the fuck are you doing?", Foxy's spine shivered and he turned around and saw Fiona's expression.

"Mornin Sis just discussing fighting plans" Foxy said trying to get away with it, but Fiona's expression didn't tell him he got away with it.

She grabbed his ear and started pulling him to the bench, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Foxy pleaded as he was draged to a bench.

Fiona put him on the bench, she started tapping her foot and she crossed her arms looking at Foxy, Foxy looked away, Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Foxy your older than me by 1 minute and 34 secs yet your still acting like a child! Foxy your the oldest twin so you should be doing the responsible stuff!" Fiona ranted infront of Foxy and he didn't say anything.

"Cmon you gotta get ready for school…" Fiona said as she walked off as Freddy walked over to Foxy.

"how is it you didn't get in trouble?" Foxy said as he got up and walked to his room."because I'm the oldest out of all of us" Freddy said with Sparky falling behind them.

They entered their room and started getting ready for school. Foxy wore a red vest with a collar around the neck and he wore brown shorts with silver sneakers and black socks.

Freddy wore a black gangsta hat **(XD the fact that i used "gangsta")** that was faced backwards with a brown vest with a collar and buttons on it, he wore black pants and black sneakers with white socks.

The boys walked over to the girls dorm and knocked on the door and Bonnie answered and let them come in, she blushed a little as Freddy walked past her and she kinda hid her face **(The boys would usually go over and have breakfast at the girls dorm).**

Foxy sat down next to the annoyed Fiona who was staring off into space, Foxy felt bad so he felt like he should apologise.

"Lass I'm sorry i haven't acted the oldest and never tried to comfort you as a big brother, can you ever forgive me?" Foxy said. Fiona didn't answer at first,Foxy got a disappointed look on his face, then she turned her head around and smiled "of course" she said and gave him a hug.

Chica finishes cooking breakfast and they all ate and by the time they finished they had to head to class. For the seniors they were split into 3 classrooms, Bonnie and Foxy in the first, Chica and Sparky in the second and Fiona and Freddy in the last.

Chica walked in with nothing to carry cause Sparky instead on carrying her bag for her **(Hes such a gentleman x3).** As they sat down Sparky had to ask a question he will regret "Uh, Hey Chica, Does Fiona ever talk about me?" He asked with a little bit of blush going across his face.

Chica looked up from the sudden question, "Uh, yeah she does, Why?" China said getting a tiny little lightbulb in her head.

"Uh, no reason" Sparky said blushing more, then the lightbulb in Chica's head bursted as Chica gave a wicked smile.

Sparky turned around to see the huge smirk on her face as he began to panik.

"You gota crush on her, Don't cha?" Chica said, the smirk becoming bigger. Sparky's face then turned red as a tomato as he turned his head to the side to try avoide Chica noticing.

Of course Chica noticed as she was waiting for an answer. "Kinda…" Sparky mumbled and then she did a tiny squeal then Sparky turned back to her "please just don't tell her!" Sparky pleaded.

Chica nodded but secretly, every part of her wanted to tell Fiona So badly.

 **So here my second chapter :3. Sorry they are rather short but i will try make them longer because im exhausted and its 10pm where i am so yeah**

 **Ill c u in the next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here is my third chapter coming straight at Cha :3**

 **Sorry if I make a few mistakes during the story. If I do please inform me and will fix them up as soon as I can.**

 **so let's get started :D**

Fiona and Freddy walked into the their class and sat down at their desk of choice. Fiona didn't communicate with Freddy a lot and she didn't know much about him.'This is my chance to get to know him' She thought to herself.

Freddy was staring off into space thinking of a lovely purple Bunny,"Uh, Freddy...can I ask you something?" Fiona started,Freddy broke out of his trance.

"Sure what is it?" Freddy replied looking at the red fox."Why do you always wear that hat?" Fiona asked without thinking.

Then it all came back, Freddy remembered why he always wore it and why he never wore his tophat, it all started last year when he met Bonnie.

It used to be her hat but Freddy would always steal it and wear it, but one day Bonnie said he could keep it (beacause at the time she gave it to him, she relized she loved him) and that was the day he started crushing on Bonnie. But he couldn't tell Fiona this.

"Well, I wear it because...I um...think it's really cool! Yeah that's why" Said Freddy as he started to think Fiona wouldn't bye it."Oh, Okay" Fiona said and started to look out the window.

Freddy sighed of relief and started to think about Bonnie kinda did notice that what he told her wasn't 100% true but she didn't really care.

"So how about you?" Freddy said breaking out of his trance,"Why do you always wear ear rings? Why are you blue and red?" Freddy asked and turned his head towards Fiona.

"Well you see, the reason I wear earrings is because My Dad was a sailor and he always would tell story's of legends of pirate treasures to me and Foxy" Fiona started as Freddy was very interested in this topic.

"One day he asked if we wanted ear piercings to look like pirates, but I never liked earings so I would always take my earings out."Fiona paused and Freddy looked at her with confusion.

"2 years later me and Foxy grew up and somehow my ear piercings didn't close. Our Dad was sent out to sea but their boat sank and we lost our Dad when we were 8 years old, So to remember my Dad I wear these earings, I don't know why Foxy wears them though" Fiona finished trying not to burst out in tears.

Freddy felt bad for asking now,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject" Freddy said worrying about the red vixen,"No it's fine, people always thought I loved earnings but I really don't, I also hate dresses too, they aren't my type" Fiona said as she looked at Freddy who looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

Fiona got confused,"what's so funny?"

Freddy got control over his laughter"Nothing, Nothing, It's just that you seem like the type of girl who is tough but likes girly stuff" Freddy said to the confused fox,"No way in hell I would ever like that type of shit" Fiona said as she heard a little chuckle coming from Freddy.

Bonnie sat at her desk while Foxy followed behind her."Do you know who our teacher will be for the year?" Foxy asked as he took his seat,"no idea" Bonnie said as she grabbed her stuff,"hopefully it isn't that asshole from last year"Foxy said while swing on his chair.

"You had Mr Dale last year?" Bonnie said as she turned around to face Foxy,"Yeah I did, Fucking hell he was a dick" Foxy said as he stopped swinging on his chair.

"Who did you have?" Foxy said as he yawned from tiredness,"I had Ms Witston" Bonnie said as she turned around again,"Well weren't you lucky" Foxy said.

It grew a little quiet between them for a while until Foxy remembered to ask Bonnie something,"Hey Bonnie I gotta question for ya" Foxy started as Bonnie did a little "mhm" for an answer.

"Do you have a crush on Freddy?" Foxy said as the Bunny's face blushed like there was no tomorrow,"w-why would you say that?" Bonie said nervously, she tried to avoide turning around to face the fox.

"Well this morning when me Sparky,Freddy and me entered I saw you hide your face and you blushed as well as Freddy walked past you" Foxy said as he began to grow a smirk on his face.

"W-well that doesn't mean I have a c-crush on him, r-right?" Bonnie said with every bit of nervousness in her body."Well it doesn't matter if you do, I won't tell Fre-" "OKAY I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Bonnie shouted as the whole class turned their head as looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie was so embarrassed, everyone just ignored the fact that Bonnie screamed that out,"There you go, I knew you had a crush on him" Foxy said as he chuckled, Bonnie gave him a cold glare.

The Morning bell rang and class has started.

3 Hours later

The lunch bell rang and the group of friends met where they would usually meet, they would always eat their lunch on the roof, it was always quiet and no one else had their lunch up there.

Sparky and Chica were the first to get to the roof, then they saw Freddy and Fiona walk up and Bonnie got to the roof but no Foxy.

"Where's Foxy?" Sparky asked as he grabbed his lunch,"he needed to deal with another batch of love letteres stuffed in his locker" Bonnie said with a little bit of a chuckle.

Foxy arrived with a huge bag,"What the fuck is that?" Fiona asked as she helped to drag it across to the edge of the building,"the batch of love letters" Foxy said as he dumped them all in a bin, watching it fall from the roof and into the bin.

Fiona and Foxy sat down and ate their lunch with the rest of the group.

 **Well foxy gets a lot of love letters doesn't he? So I don't know if this is long enough for you guys to not rant to me so yeah, and I also hope you found out a little more of the characters past today, wel except for Sparky and Chica.**

 **I will start my next chapter with them, Okay thanks for reading, cya in de next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the 4th chapter! I was too lazy to do it yesterday and I also stayed up till 4am yesterday and I didn't feel like uploading, I don't feel like doing it now but, eh.**

 **So enjoy the chapter!**

Chica smirked at Sparky, He noticed and got really confused, then she pointed her head towards Fiona and Sparky blushed at little.

He gave Chica the 'Don't,Please!' face and Chica chuckled, Freddy noticed their little shenanigans going on."Chica what are you doing?" Freddy said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Oh nothing, just signalling Sparky to do something" Chica said chuckling, Soarky gave her a cold glare,"She's lying, don't listen to her" Sparky said as he began to eat again, Chica rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me" Chica said as she leaned onto Bonnies leg,"well guess what, I am playing dumb with you" Sparky said as he looked over to Foxy who was gonna burst out laughing.

"What?" Sparky said as he raised his eyebrow,"is it any different from you being dumb everyday"Foxy said,Foxy and Freddy laughed and Sparky ended up chasing after Foxy all over the roof.

"Idiot!" Foxy said as he got up and ran, "Comere u lil shit!" Sparky said as he got up to chase him, it was normal for them to chase each other so it didn't really bother the rest of the gang.

"Hey Chica can you go to the toilets with me? I hate going alone" Fiona said as she got up,"yeah sure, I gotta go as well anyway,Bonnie you need to go?" Chica said as she got up.

"Uh nope, I'm good" Bonnie said as she smiled at the two "okay, we will be right back" Fiona said as she went through the door to the stairs. That's when Freddy realised he was alone with Bonnie.

"Dumbass!" Sparky shouted, 'well Bonnie and the children over there' Freddy thought as he looked at Bonnie who was curled up in a ball, Freddy got confused.

Bonnie reposed as well that she was alone with Freddy and she started blushing so she rolled up into a ball to try hide her red face,"Bonnie you okay?" Freddy said as he got up and sat next to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave out a little shiver and blushed more when Freddy started to pet her hair, but she loved it, she wanted Freddy to pet her more.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said with worrying about his purple friend,"Y-Yeah?" Bonnie said as she got up, but still trying to hide her blush.

"You okay?" Freddy said as he lifted Bonnies head so that they were face-to-face, he saw Bonnies cute, blushing face and he leaned closer.

He suddenly kissed Bonnie without even thinking and Bonnies shocked face was unexplainable then she closed her eyes and kissed back.

little did they know, Foxy and Sparky were watching the whole thing go down,"well it's about time" Foxy said as Sparky gave a really confused look.

Then it hit Sparky, Foxy knew!? He looked at Foxy who nodded his head at Sparky," of course I knew" Foxy said to the burnette dog.

Then they looked back at the couple who broke from their kiss, blushing previously and gazing into each others eyes.

"Oh my god, Bonnie I'm so sorry! I lost myself, I was thinking of kissing you when I saw you blushing and thought it was really cute so I-" Freddy was interrupted by another kiss.

"It's fine Freddy, I always thought you were cute aswell" Bonnie said as she hugged the brown bear and buried her face into his chest.

Freddy hugged her then Chica and Fiona came out from the door," Yeah well I don't know if he-" Fiona said as she looked over at Bonnie and Freddy who were snuggling.

Fiona and Chica squealed,"OMG, BONNIE YOU AND FREDDY ARE, ARE YOU GUYS?! WELL?!" Chica started as they were hyped about this.

Sparky and Foxy walked over to them,"me and Sparky saw them kiss" Foxy said as he looked at Freddy who was really shocked that they watched them kiss.

Chica and Fiona squealed again,"YOU GUYS EVEN KISSED?!" Fiona screamed and Bonnie did a nervousness kind of nod type thing.

"Wow how romantic!" Chica said as she looked at Sparky who was staring at them and she pointed her thumb to Fiona and Sparky did the 'What?' Type look at her until he saw her thumb. Sparky glared at her.

The bell rang about 10 minutes later and they all went to class, the whole way while they were walking, Bonnie hugged Freddy's warm arm and Freddy blushed.

They all went to class and Bonnie was kinda upset that she had to leave her FreddyBear, but she knew it was for good reasons. All during class she about Freddy and same goes for him.

After school was over everyone hung out in the courtyard where they would usually hang after school, Bonnie was so happy to see Freddy again and she basically pounced on him.

Fiona and Chica were so fond over them and wished they were with their crushes aswell, Chica was always thinking about Foxy and treated him like her crush in a Chica sort of way, she often didn't show that she had a crush on Foxy and Foxy didn't show it either.

Fiona never had the guts to confess to Sparky and she's hoping it will be as romantic as how Freddy and Bonnie 'confessed' to each other.

"So Bonnie, when is your first date with Freddy gonna be?" Fiona said as the girls made their own little chat group while the boys did the same.

"Well I don't know, he hasn't asked me yet and I'm too nervous every to ask on myself, considering the fact that we are dating, but he still makes me nervous" Bonnie said as she looked at the ground and blushed.

"Well I think you should wait a while, I mean, don't you guys think you would be rushing your relationship if he asked you on a date when you guys just hooked up?" China stated as Fiona nodded," I agree" Fiona commented.

"I don't know, I'll wait a while then, at least me and Freddy are together anyway" Bonnie said as she looked at her two freinds,"So what about you guys? When are you two going to confess" Bonnie said as she gave a little smirk.

"I'm too nervous" Fiona said as she closed her eyes "I don't want Sparky to avoid me if I confess and he doesn't like me back" Fiona said as she opened her eyes.

"Me and Foxy are good friends and if I try to break that and make it more then friends but he doesn't...feel the same way, then I don't know what I'll do" Chica said as she looked over at Foxy.

"Fine, fine take your time with your relationships" Bonnie said as they al looked over at the boys who were talking about...Something, I don't know what guys talk about XD.

The boys didn't relize the girls listening and watching them talk," Well if you guys confess to them it will take most of the 'love stress' off your back sooner" Freddy said looking at the two boys.

"Well how are we suppose to confess? I mean, I don't exactly know how Chica would like a guy to confess to her" Foxy said and the girls heard every word.

"Yeah, and Fiona, she's the tomboy type and I know she likes romance but it's hard to confess" Sparky said as he looked down, the girls heard that too.

The girls turned around and squealed their heads off. The boys and everyone else looked at them with confusion," OMG OMG OMG OMFG OMFG OMFG" they kept saying over and over again until they decided to retreat to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D I wasn't really planning on posting another chapter today but i got really bored while playing ROBLOX with my friends :P**

 **So here you go :D 5th chapter inspired by boredness.**

The Faz gang head back to their dorms and the girls couldn't stop fonding over what they just heard.

Chica and Fiona didn't want to ask them out just yet but start teasing them a little with some romance.

The boys were super confused about what they were fonding about but tried to ignore it as much as possible,didn't really work because they started to talk about guys but never mentioned their names.

I wouldn't call it Jealous but more like...you guys know what i mean but they didnt like it when they talked about other guys and how they thought they were cute and that.

They all walked into the girls dorm as Chica and Bonnie prepared dinner, Fiona wasn't much of a cook so they thought her hoe to cook everytime they made dinner, they were still talking about the boys.

The boys only talked about how Foxy and Sparky could confess before it was too late, Freddy decided (in his mind) he would tell Bonnie about their feelings towards the girls.

"Guys dinner is ready, FreddyBear can you help us get the food?" Bonnie said in a very happy tone as Freddy got up and walked towards Bonnie," Hey can i talk for you for a moment?" Freddy said as he put his arm around her and walked her near the corner.

"Whats wrong FreddyBear?" Bonnie said as she raised an eyebrow,"Well I wanted t tell you that, um, Foxy and Sparky, they uh, have feelings towards Chica and Fiona" Freddy said as he look over to where Foxy and Sparky were.

"I know" Bonnie said as she smiled, Freddy looked at her with every bit of confusion,"How did you?" Freddy said as he looked at Sparky and Foxy then back at Bonnie.

"We heard you guys talk before we squealed" Bonnie said as she looked through the arch of the kitchen then back at Freddy,"Don't worry, we'll hook them all up at some point" she said as she smiled more.

"Now my FreddyBear, can you please carry that to the table?" Bonnie said and pointed to a plate of food,"Thanks!" She said as she gave him a kiss and walked towards the kitchen.

Freddy stood there in all confusion then he snapped out of it about 60 secs later when he saw Fiona walk to the table with a plate of food, he went over to the bench and the plate of food Bonnie asked him to carry and walked over to the table and placed the plate on the table and sat next to Foxy.

Bonnie and Chica came in and placed another plate of food on the table,"enjoy!" Chica said as she sat down and everyone dug into the dishes of delicious food.

Fiona put her plate in the washer and went up to her room to play video games on her laptop like always and Sparky would join her when he's finished and put his plate in the washer.

You could always hear them laughing and shouting at each other and it was kinda obvious they had a crush on each other but not obvious to each other.

When everyone is finished and put their dishes in the washer, Chica would start it and clear it out in the morning, Bonnie would sit at the table and have a conversation with Foxy and Freddy.

"So Foxy, crush on Chica eh?" Bonnie said as she landed closer to hear the story, Foxy looked at her and blushed,"Where did you get that from?" Foxy said as he leaned his head backwards against the chair.

"A little bird told me" Bonnie said as leaned up against Freddy,"Freddy you asshole" Foxy said as he pointed his middle finger at the burnette bear, Freddy chuckled.

They all jump a little when they heard Sparky and Fiona shouting,"Someone tell them to be quiet" Chica said from the kitchen,"I will" Bonnie said as she got up and started to head up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Fiona shouted at Sparky "I MEAN THAT ISNT RIGHT, I MEAN THEY ARE, YOU KNOW, THEY'RE ENEMIES?!" Sparky said as he looked at the computer.

"I MEAN LOOK AT IT? ITS NOT RIGHT! WHY WOULD YOU SHIP THEM?!" Sparky said as he started to laugh,"I'LL SHOW YOU! THEY DO BELONG" Fiona said as she pinned parky down on the bed and the brunette dog just kept laughing.

Sparky opened his eyes after he stopped laughing then released the position they were in, his face turned pink, Fiona noticed what they were doing swell and started to blush, she tried getting up but ended up falling into Sparky's chest.

While she was falling she accidentally locked lips with the blushing dog, they both started kissing and didn't care about the argument anymore.

Bonnie opened the door and saw them kissing and their position, she was so happy for her friend,"OMG GUYS GET A ROOM!" Bonnie said as she laughed and watched the two break from the kiss.

They both stared at Bonnie with an 'omg' face and Fiona instantly removed herself from Sparky,"I-I'm so sorry Sparky! I didn't mean it, it was a total accident,I-I'm so S-Sorry!" Fiona said as she fell onto the floor and off the bed."Ow shit!" sh said as she got a helping hand up.

"Thanks" she said, but she didn't know who's hand it was, she then opened her eyes and saw she was holding Sparky's hand and he was blushing was still laughing and decided to go back downstairs to her friends.

"Uh, F-Fiona" Sparky started as he looked up into Fiona's beautiful sky-blue eyes,"w-will you be my g-girlfrend?" Sparky said blushing more, Fiona looked at him and blushed more aswell.

"You want m-me to be your g-girlfreind?" Fiona said as she held Sparky's other hand, Sparky nodded and Fiona gave him another kiss on the lips,"Of course i will!" Fiona said as kissed him again, Sparky kissed back and they broke off about 45 secs later.

Bonnie walked down the stairs still laughing her face off, Foxy, Freddy and Chica was wondering what happened,"Bonnie what happened?" China said as she ate a cookie Chica had baked straight from the oven.

"N-nothing you guys will find out" Bonnie said as she sat next to her FreddyBear and leaned up against him, they all stared at Bonnie who was perfectly calm and acted like nothing happened, thats when Fiona and Sparky came downstairs.

They were holding hands, Freddy stared at them with shock,"Wow i thought Foxy would've done it first" Freddy teased at Sparky and chuckled," Don't you think its too early for you guys to come out of that from of yours,Fiona?" Foxy said as he turned around and saw them holding hands.

"Wow, and i thought you didn't have the gut tp ask out my sister" Foxy teased aswell to the slightly blushing dog who then had a 'shut up' face at Foxy.

Chica turned around into wonder what they were talking about, when she turned around it took her about 10 seconds to process and then she squealed."OMG FIONA U WENT INTO YOUR LOVE LIFE WITHOUT ME!?" Chica said as she chuckled, Fiona shrugged for an answer.

The new couple sat down at the table and they all had a civilised conversation, of course both Chica and Foxy released that they had to confess to each other sooner or later because the others did aswell, but at the same time, they secretly really just wanted to tell their feelings to each other without any troubles.

 **THERE YOU GO :D its 8pm where i am and i got school so this sums :P, although i usually don't go to sleep until 9:30 or something XD**

 **So ANYWAY i kinda want some suggestions on how Chica and Foxy should confess to eachother so could you leave them in the comments if you please :3**

 **also sorry if this isn't very long as the others, I'm kinda lazy to type anymore.**

 **Okay until next time peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah blah blah, Enjoy :D**

They all sat at the table talking to each other for a while," Hey guys you wanna move to the couch so the" Freddy said as he pointed his head to the girls who were gossiping to teacher," Don't hear us" He said as he got up, Foxy and Sparky nodded.

"We're just gonna go to the couch" Sparky said as he got up and pushed his chair in," Okay guys, we'll just be here talking" Bonnie said as she started talking to Fiona and Chica.

The boys over to the couch and sat down," Uh guys, i told you guys to come here because, uh," Freddy started as Foxy and Sparky looked at him,"Well remember this afternoon when the girls squealed?" Freddy said as he looked to where the kitchen was,Foxy and Sparky nodded.

"Well turns out, they squealed because they found out who your crushes were, so Foxy, Chica knows you have a crush on her" Freddy said as he looked back at the boys who were kinda shocked at this.

"Does she like me back?" Foxy said as he lifted his chest a bit, Freddy shrugged,"Bonnie didn't tell me, I forgot to ask" Freddy said as he looked at Sparky who wasn't really surprised.

"What?" Sparky said as he noticed Freddy staring at him," Nothin, so you kinda released they found out?" Freddy asked Sparky who was staring at the room.

"Well i did see them have a little peek at us talking, I kinda ignored the fact that they heard us..." Sparky said as he looked back at Freddy," They would have to find out at some point" Foxy said as Freddy and Sparky turned their heads to the red fox.

Freddy looked over at the clock," Guys we better go back to our dorm and get some sleep" Freddy said as he looked over to a yawning fox, Freddy got up and Sparky and Foxy followed behind.

"What? Why would I want to do that? A random kiss? are you serious?" Chica said as she kinda pushed her chair away from the table, Fiona and Bonnie nodded.

"You gotta do something romantic!" Bonnie said as she leaned forwards until she was practically in Chica's face,Fiona giggled," If you wanna confess to my brother, or he might do it aswell".

Freddy stopped the boys at the doorway to the kitchen," Shh i hear them talking" Freddy whispered as he was signaling Foxy and Sparky to put their ear on the door,they heard every word.

Sparky and Foxy high-fived each other as Freddy opened the kitchen door,"Hey girls, we are going to go to our dorm" Freddy said as Sparky and Foxy entered the kitchen,"Night ladies" Foxy said to Bonnie and Chica," Night asshole" Foxy said to Fiona and smirked.

"Night shit face" Fiona said as she got up to kiss Sparky,"Night 3, Night Freddy" Fiona said as she went to her room upstairs and shut the door,"What was that?" Foxy said,"Oh, she's just getting dressed, ready for bed" Bonnie said as she kissed Freddy goodnight.

"Okay, see you guys in the morning" Chica chirped happily as she went to her room aswell, Bonnie walked the boys to the door and led them out,"Night!" Bonnie said as she waved and closed the door.

The boys went back to their room as Sparky ran his fingers across the walls of the corridors,"So how should I ask her out?" Foxy said as he looked down at his feet,"Hmm" Freddy said as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there i was thinking" Freddy said as he stepped back and tried to get a clear picture of the furry he had bumped into,"Heh, didn't think you had a brain" The voice teased as the Blue figure stepped back, It was Bonnies brother, Tonnie.

"Ha, very funny Tonnie" Freddy said as he crossed his arms,"Wait wait wait, hold on i gotta text" Tonnie said as he got his phone and looked at the text. Bonnie kept reading the text over and over again in confusion, then he looked at Freddy in horror.

"Your my sisters Boyfriend?!" Tonnie said in shock horror as Foxy and Sparky started to laugh,"Yeah? so what? Got a problem?" Freddy said as he grinned,"She told me she had a crush on you but i didn't take it seriously" Tonnie said as he stepped back.

"Well who cares anyway, I'll tell Teddy" Tonnie said more cheerful," You guys still dating?" Sparky said and walked infant of Freddy,"Uh, Yeah" Tonnie said as he rolled his eyes and walked pass them.

"I'll see ya later fellas!" Tonnie said and walked towards his dorm, Freddy, Foxy and Sparky tried to process what just happened but Foxy ignored it and kept walking towards their dorm, Freddy and Sparky followed.

They got to their room and turned on the lights, their face filled with shock, Wtf?! Their apartment was...Clean?! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sparky screamed and ran to his room.

"FUCK ME" Foxy screamed and ran too his room as well, the looked around their room to see it was all clean, they both screamed "FUCK!".

"What happened?" Freddy asked himself, then he heard giggling,"Who's there?" Freddy asked and got into defence mode and started looking around the room for anyone.

"Hai Freddy" said a voice, a very recognisable voice and feminine as well," We came to visit" another voice said but a little higher than the first, then he got knocked out.

Foxy came downstairs and looked at Freddy and 2 white and pink foxes in horror,"No..." Foxy said, "NO!" He then shouted,"WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?! AND WHY NOT GO TO FIONA'S INSTEAD?!" Foxy screamed at the 2 pink and white foxes.

The first fox was a white fox with golden eyes and the end of her tail was pink, she had a pink bow on her neck with a pink jacket and black shorts, her name was Mangette but they just called her Mangle.

The other was a white fox as well with pink on the end of her ears and tail, she had green eyes and her jumper was also pink, she had navy blue shorts, Her name was Tionette but her nickname was Ti.

"Aww but cousin Foxy, Mommy told us too stay with you!" Mangle said in a kid yet suducive voice and walked up to her red fox cousin,"Yeah, we just wanna have some fun" Ti said as she layer her head on the uncontious belly of Freddy Fazbear.

"Hey Foxy why do I hear-" Sparky stopped and stared at the two white demons,"Shit" Sparky said and stepped back upstairs slowly.

"Nuh-uh-uh Sparky my pet, your staying here" Mangle said and ran after Sparky who had ran to his room and locked the door, he grabbed his phone and phoned Fiona's number.

Fiona was on her bed, in her pjs watching videos of Undertale when she heard her phone ring, she paused her video and answered." This better be good Sparky" She said as she sat down on her bed.

"Uh hey babe, um you see, you know your two devil little cousins?" Sparky asked as he heard Mangle banging on his door," YOU BETTER NOT CALL COUSIN FIONA!" She screamed and went back downstairs.

"Well they may or may not be in our apartment right now" Sparky said and looked underneath the door,"Wait! They're in your apartment?!" Fiona said and stood up to grab her jumper.

"Yeah, could you help us, I think they're trying to seduce Foxy" Sparky said and got up from the ground," Those idiots, okay I'll be right there" Fiona said and hung up the phone.

 **Well bet you guys didn't expect that, I actually didn't either because I just roll with whatever my head says :3**

 **Ti is basically the toy version of Fiona and sisters with Mangle, Mangle and Ti are cousins with Foxy and Fiona and are basically spoiled brats that's why they try to seduce Foxy XD**

 **Okay, I also hope you all got Toy Bonnie's nickname by now, I got it from ask the Bon bunnies, the artist is super awesome 3**

 **so anyway I'll see you all in chapter 7 :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT:** art/Fiona-the-Piarate-Fox-590673129 **This is a picture of my fnaf OC Fiona and next chapter i might show the identity of Ti aswell, and i did draw that myself so pls comment what you guys think.**

 **If you also want i can draw a picture of Sparky and another OC Toy Sparky, well anyway enjoy the rest of the chapter :D**

Fiona walked downstairs whilst putting on her blue jacket, Chica and Bonnie were still at the table and looked over to Fiona who was heading towards the door.

"Where you going Fi?" Bonnie asked and got up from her chair,"Spoilt brats to deal with" Fiona said and opened the front door,"We'll come!" China said and got up aswell and followed behind Fiona.

Bonnie sighed and followed Chica and Fiona,"So, who are the brats?" Bonnie said as she locked and closed the door behind her and jogged over to Chica and Fiona.

"Tweede dumb and tweede dumber" Fiona said with a serious face,"oh, the 2 spoilt shits?" Chica said as she looked to Bonnie who shrugged,"Yeah..." Fiona said as she turned a corner to the right.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, as soon as they got to the door Fiona tried the door nob,"Fuck" Fiona said as she stepped back," Get back guys" Fiona told Chica and Bonnie as they stepped back looking a but worried.

"ASSHOLES!" Fiona shouted as she ran up to the door and kicked it down, as a child Foxy and Fiona would fight all the time and their father had them do some fighting classes cause he told them 'in order to be a pirate, you have to learn how to fight' so they grew up to be strong.

The door was knocked down to reveal a knocked out Freddy, a blushing Foxy and 2 mischief Vixens, Fiona gave a cold glare at the 2 vixens who were getting off," you two arnt serious right are you?" Fiona said with every bit or annoyance in her voice.

Foxy basically passed out from all the blushing and sexual 'stuff' Ti and Mangle did and Freddy was lying there with a big bump on his head, Bonnie gasped as Chica and her took a peek inside, Bonnie ran up to her loved one and sat him up.

"FreddyBear? are you alright?" Bonnie said as she hugged the waking up bear,"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Freddy said as he rubbed his head and Bonnie still hugging him, Chica rushes over to Foxy.

She sat down there looking at the red fox who was starting to wake up aswell, he slowly started to wake up and started blushing again when he saw Chica,"Wut happened and y ish mah shirt ova der" Foxy said still trying to heal from all his stuttering when Mangle was seducing him.

He got up and Chica helped him, he pointed to his shirt signalling Chica to grab it for him, Chica grabbed it and gave it to the red fox,"Thanks" Foxy said as he put it on.

"Ti, Mangle, you arnt serious right now? You now not to lie, your Mom called me and told me you guys were coming to this school but they said you were staying in another dorm" Fiona ranted as Ti rolled her eyes and Mangle hacked her nails.

"Go get your stuff now" Fiona said and pointed to their stuff, Ti gave out a big sigh and Mangle did a big 'ugh' as they walked over to their stuff and walked out of the dorm,Sparky then came out of his room and his hair was a mess.

"Uh...What happend? Why is the door on the floor?" Sparky said and walked downstairs to where the rest were,"So where the twins at?" Sparky said as Chica pointed to the 2 white Vixens who were gossiping.

"So what happened to your hair?" Freddy asked Sparky as he started getting up," Uh well i started to go crazy in my room and when i start doing that, my hair tends to stand up" Sparky said as he heard Chuckling coming from a certain Bunny.

"I'm sorry but i find it kinda funny" Bonnie said as she blushed and started laughing,"Uh, I'll have someone take care of the door, i better get these 2 to their rooms" Fiona said and told the 2 to follow her as she dialled a number aswell.

They started cleaning the place up but Freddy had to sit out for cleaning, after a bit the boys kinda figured out that Mangle and Ti probably got bored waiting so they cleaned the place, even thought they were the spoilt ones so they couldn't of cleaned it, they figured they got a maid to do it.

Fiona was walking down the hall with the 2 white vixens falling behind her, Fiona dialled aa number, the phone started ringing and she put it up to her ear, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" some from the other side of the phone said," Hi, id like to hire someone that fix doors?" Fiona replied," Okay, please wait for a moment" the lady said,"Thank you" Fiona replied and they arrived to the twins dorm.

"Okay here you are, there are 3 people in each dorm so someone might be in here" Fiona said as she opened the door for the twins and looked inside to see a yellow chicken with a pink skirt, pink cheeks and a top that said lets party,"Oh, hey Tica" Fiona said and let the twins in.

"Hey Fi" Tica said who was on the couch texting," These are my cousins, they're gonna be your roomies for 3 years, okay bye!" Fiona said as she outside the dorm and someone from the other side of the phone,"Hello?" The voice said,"oh, Hello!" Fiona replied

Freddy now had a frozen pack of peas on his bump on his head,"Jeezus crist that hurt" Freddy said as he relaxed backwards into his chair,"I'm sure the bump will go away by tomorrow" Bonnie said and kissed him on the cheek, Freddy blushed.

"Okay thank you, yes okay, Bye" Fiona said as she entered the dorm and collapsed on the coach,"I hate talking to business guys" Fiona said as she leaned backwards into the chair.

"Thanks sis" Foxy said as he grabbed a seat next to Chica who didn't notice him sit,"It's okay, i did break down the door after all, so yeah" Fiona said as she leaned onto Sparky's shoulder.

"Uh, i think we better go home girls" Bonnie said as she pointed at the clock, it was 9:26,"Omg, i didn't realise, yeah cmon lets go" Chica said as she got up," lets go, lets go!" China said signalling them to come.

"Okay, bye guys!" Bonnie said as she grabbed Fiona and the speed walked out the door and back to their room," We better go to bed aswell" Foxy said as he got up to help Freddy,"Thanks" Freddy said and got up with Foxy and Sparky who joined to help.

They helped him get to his room, they all exchanged a 'good night' and went to their rooms and went to sleep.

 **I'm kinda in the middle of watching undertake videos so yeah... so anyways, i love all your support :D shout out to these people!**

 **BeachHeart1987**

 **NorthStar2003**

 **xejorp**

 **EPIC DANCEPARTY133**

 **Thank you guys for reading my fanfic :D see you in chapter 8 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got nothin else to do .-. so i decided 'why not make another chapter, but xejorp expected lots of drama, so why don't I start some?' thanks for reminding me there got be drama swell :D**

 **so anyway like i said, i you guys want some more drawings just ask and i'll add em, and i did say i would upload a pic on Ti but didn't get to that so sorry.**

 **Okay enough of me, enjoy chapter 8 :D**

Ti and Mangle looked around the dorm, it was just what they wanted,"Sup, I'm Mangle" Mangle said and walked up to Tica who was texting and looked up from her phone.

"Hey, Tanica, but just call me Tica" Tica said as she got up and chewed her gum,"This is my sister,Ti" Mangle said and did a kinda thumb point to her sister who was on her phone, she looked up and waved but then looked at her phone again.

"So are you guys freshmen? Because i haven't seen you guys around before" Tica said whilst studying the 2 vixens,"Yeah, are you or were you here for your first year?" Mangle asked as she looked at the pretty bow on Tica's Sweater.

Tica was wearing a white sweater that was pink and purple with a pink bow, She had black jeans and her hair were in pigtails, Tica is a second year student so she knows were everything is, thats why she was put with Ti and Mangle, Tica also knew Tonnie and Teddy aswell so she kinda wanted to introduce Ti and Mangle to them.

"Yeah, I was here for the first year, but its kinda weird how freshmans start a day later than the other students" Tica said as she saw Ti walk up to them.

"Yeah, when we found out, we thought that the first years were going to be told to be 'nice' to the freshman because thats what we did in our old school, Me and Ti were the popular ones then" Mangle said as she sat down, Ti and Tica did aswell.

"So your cousins with Fiona and Foxy?" Tia said as she studied Ti a little,"Yeah, we have to listen to cousin Fiona but not to Foxy" Mangle said and nudged and winked at her twin sister.

"Yeah, those fun days" Ti said and looked at her sister then back at Tica,"Yeah" Mangle said and looked at Tica again,"So have you guys got boyfriends?" Tia said and sat up.

"Mangle does but I don't" Ti said and reached for her bags,"Im gonna go up to my room and get my stuff sorted" Ti said as she basically dragged her stuff upstairs until you heard a door closing.

"Is he cute?" Tia said getting up in a split second,"What?" Mangle said as she looked in surprise at Tica," I mean your boyfriend" Tica said and grabbed Mangles phone that was on the coffee table, she opened her phone and went to photo's.

"Oooh, he is cute" Tica said as she scrolled through pictures of Mangle and Gelst, Mangle giggled,"Yeah, we promised to Skype every second day and catch up on what we did yesterday and today" Mangle said and got her phone back from Tica.

"Thanks, i do have a great taste in boys" Mangle said and winked, Tica giggled then look at the clock," We better get to sleep" Tica said as she stared at the clock,"Yeah, ill sort my stuff tomorrow, okay night!" Mangle said as she got up, grabbed her stuff and went to her room, on the way upstairs she waved to Tica and Tica waved back.

Tica grabbed her phone and walked up the stairs to her room, she opened the door and saw Tarks on her bed, she was really surprised,"What are you doing here? My new roomies are here today so i don't think you can stay tonight" Tica said as she closed the door to make sure the 2 vixens wouldn't hear.

 **Guys, Tarks is my OC, i did mention him in an earlier chapter i think, well basically he's the Toy version of Sparky and if you want to see a pic of him, well tell me and i will try feature it in the next Chapter, well anyways on with the story :D**

"S-Sorry Tica-kun but i REALLY hate the sound of Teds and Tons making out" Tarks said with every bit of nervousness, he hated seeing them kiss everywhere and he basically slept in Tica's dorm.

Tarks was wearing a green turtle-neck sweater and he was freezing," Fine ill let you sleep on the couch" Tica said as she went into the cupboard and grabbed a blanket for Tarks, she went downstairs and Tarks followed.

'Need pillow?" Tia said as played the blanket on the couch," Nah, I'm fine, thanks again Tic-Tak, Night!" Tarks said as he took his shoes off and hopped into the blanket," Night Tacksie" Tica teased as she went back to her room.

In the morning Ti woke up, she went to sleep earlier than Tica and Mangle so she was the first to wake, She also went to sleep pretty early so she had plenty time before school, she put her pink sweater from last night on and went to the kitchen.

As she went downstairs, she saw a blanket and a lump under it,'That wasn't there this morning' Ti thought to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked up to the couch and studied the lump.

She didn't know what it look like, then it started moving and it turned around, a pair of closed eyes and a snout was revealed, Ti panicked,'what the heck? why is there someone on our couch?!' She thought to herself.

Then she saw the eyes slowly opening, she panicked more so she hid behind the arm rest of the couch and curled her legs to her chest, she heard a big yawn,"Oh, jeezus that was a good sleep" Tarks said as he stretched.

He then sat up against the couch and dangled his hand infant of Ti's face, she panicked more, then the hand came in contact with her face, she was so startled and didn't do anything, Tarks was really surprised to what he felt.

"What the-" Tarks said as he let out a big yelp,"What was that?!" Tarks said as he lifted his hand and saw a bite mark then he looked behind the arm rest but nothing was there, he looked back forwards and saw a white vixen,"What?!" Talks said as he held his hand.

He studied the Vixen and found her pretty cute, Ti gave him a death glare,"W-Who are you?" Ti said as she smirked and walked towards him a little, Tarks started to back up and he sat up against the chair.

"I see we have a cutie do we?" Ti teased as she leaned forward and was practically in Tarks face," What are you-" Tarks said as he was interrupted by a kiss, he basically melted at the kiss, Ti broke from the kiss and licked her lips.

"Well that was fun~" Ti said as she walked to the kitchen, Tarks was so confused...Did she call him cute?! Did she just kiss him and she also liked it?! He then looked over at the white vixen who was grabbing some cookies from a jar that she and her sister bring, She then walked back to the couch and turned on the tv.

She sat down and snuggled up against Tarks and he moved even more towards the edge as she sat down, but he was really confused and he really liked it for some unknown reason.

His face was really red and he had a cute pink and white vixen snuggling with him, he decided to relax and let her do what she was doing.

An hour passed at least and Ti got some seedless grapes that they could share with each other, as they were eating Ti had to ask something that has been dangling from her brain,"Uh hey Tarts..." Ti started, she recently asked him his full name, Tarak, so she nicknamed him Tarts.

"Yeah wassup Tay?" Talks said as he ate another grape,"A-Are we dating?" Ti said as she blushed a little, Tarks looked down at her,"I mean if you want, but we barely know each other" Tarks said as he looked down at Ti and ate another grape.

"Yeah, but we can get to know each other whilst we date" Ti said as she got up and looked at him face-to-face,"Okay, sounds good to me" Tarks said as he gave her a kiss, she blushed and played back down on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah 0.0 Chapter 9 already! I kinda feel like I'm uploading these too fast...i try to upload atlas every second day since i have A LOT of spare time for some unknown reason.**

 **Well anyways, i don't have that picture of Ti yet, i do have a lot of time but for some reason i keep forgetting :I**

 **I also feel weird cause i didn't have a little paragraph at the end like usual xD  
Well anyway, enjoy :D**

Bonnie woke up exhausted, she rubbed her head and looked at the time, still plenty of time left, she heard a big an coming down from the hallway, it was 4:36 so she was still really tired.

She got up and chucked on her black sweater and went into the hallway, she heard the moan again, she walked over to Fiona and Chica's Room and stood in between them

She waited for the moan, it was coming from Chica's room, she walked up to Chica's door in confusion, she grabbed the door knob and opened the door, She saw Chica there, lying in her bed awake and moaning.

"Chica what are you doing? You better be quiet because Fiona is asleep" Bonnie said as she closed the door behind her and sat on Chica's bed, Chica was looking at the roof.

"Sorry, just bored, I've been up for atlas 25 minutes" Chica said as she turned her head to where Bonnie was, Bonnie was looking down at Chica with a really frustrated face.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie said as she played down next to Chica as Chica made some room for her,"Well, I don't know actually, It's one of those days you know?" China said as she stared into Bonnies red eyes.

"I really like your eyes by the way" Chica said as she admired them, Bonnie giggled,"Thanks, I thought they always made me look evil or something" Bonnie said as she started playing with her floppy ear.

"I also like yours, They're purple, like me" Bonnie said as she started playing with Chica's hair,"Thanks, Im gonna go to the bathroom and watch some TV, you coming?" China asked as she got up and hopped out of bed.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet cha downstairs in the lounge room" Bonnie said as she got up and exited the room, Chica got up and popped on a purple long-sleeve T-shirt and walked out.

Fiona woke up and stared at the window she was facing, she then heard talking, she got up and put on a black,white and silver long-sleeve t-shirt on, she walked out her room and headed to the kitchen, she was kinda hungry.

She opened the fridge and was really surprised to see there was chocolate, she tried to prevent from eating the chocolate and grabbed a carrot instead, she walked over the couch and started to watch some anime.

'I wonder if Chica and Bonnie are awake' She thought to herself as she watched a recording of anime they hadn't watched yet, about 1 minute later she saw Bonnie coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bonibelle" Fiona teased as her eyes followed the Purple Bunny,"Mornin Fi" Bon said as she gave a little glare at Fiona, she didn't like being called by her first name.

They watched anime together as they saw Chica come downstairs,"Mornin Cheeks" Fiona said as she did a little wave type of thing, Chica waved back, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a packet of donuts for the girls to share.

She walked into the lounge and blushed like fuck when she saw 2 girls seducing each other, Bonnie and Fiona were sitting on the couch laughing as they watched 2 girls from the anime seduce each other.

China covered her face as she walked over to the couch and put the donuts on the coffee table,"How could you guys think this is funny? Its disgusting" Chicaa said as she started getting the giggles from the laughing pair.

"Well its obvious they're doing it wrong!" Fiona said and laughed even harder,Chica giggled at the sight of an idea,"Do you two care to demonstrate?" China said and began to laugh,"No way!" Bonnie said as she pushed Chica to Fiona, Fiona pushed her back and they were using Chica as a ball.

They all stopped when they saw a lemon about to happen in the anime,"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" China said as she was trying to find the remote,"I DUNNO WHERE ZE REMOTE ISH!" Bonnie said as she began to panic,"SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOD HURRY!" Fiona said as they looked for the remote.

The lemon began, they all started blushing like there was no tomorrow,"FIND IT!" Fiona shouted as she began to look again, Chica ran to the TV hopefully to find buttons on the side,"THERE ARNT ANY SIDE BUTTONS!" China shouted as she looked on the other side, no buttons.

Thats when they heard their front door open,"Hey gals, whats going-" Foxy stopped as soon as he saw the lemon, he stared at the girls with a 'what the fuck are you doing?' face.

"FOXY WE CANT FIND THE REMOTE!" Fiona shouted as she looked under the couch again, Foxy blushed as he looked over to the tv, he then went on the stairs so the tv was out of sight.

"Im scared, again..." Foxy said as played down on the bumpy stairs, Bonnie kept looking as she found the power point the tv was connected to, she instantly switched it off and played on the floor, Fiona looked behind her to see the tv off, all their faces were as red as Foxy's fur, Fiona's fur was slightly lighter than his.

"Omg, i can't believe i just witnessed that" Foxy said as he got up,"You guys are watching...porn?" he said as he walked over to the couch and sat next to a horrified-blushing Chica, he waved his hook infant of her,"Uh i think you broke her" Foxy said as he turned around to where Bonnie and Fiona were.

Bonnie was lying there like she'd seen a ghost and Fiona sat there like she was trying to make a new world record,"Uhm, guys?" Foxy said as he went over to his sister and kissed her, she instantly snapped out of it and slapped Foxy.

"ASSHOLE!" Fiona shouted as she got up and went to kitchen, her face still red as ever. Foxy rubbed his cheek,"Well sorry for trying to wake you up" Foxy said as he chuckled and sat down again,"Yeah? well kisses were a long time ago, we were kids" Fiona said as she walked back into the lounge room.

She walked into the kitchen for no reason,"Can't believe i just watched that..."Bonnie said as she got up,"I keeps running through my mind!" Bonnie said as she sat on the coffee table, well it was going to be flipped over because of Fiona.

"How about Chicago?" Foxy said as he looked over to the horrified Chicken,"Uhh...Kiss her Foxy" Fiona said as she chuckled out of control and looked at Chica,"What!? Why would you even suggest that!?" Foxy said as he blushed.

"Well you do love her don't you? Aww its like sleeping beauty!" Bonnie said as she flustered over it,"F-Fine then" Foxy said as he shoved Fiona to the other side of the couch, he slowly approached her his face as bright as ever.

He grabbed her chin with his fingers and kissed her passionately, Bonnie and Fiona started to squeal,"OMG OMG OMG" Fiona started as she nearly fell of the edge of the couch,"EEEEEK! OMG!" Bonnie said as she quickly grabbed her phone and took a photo.

Foxy released from the kissed and open his eyes, Chica practically fainted from blushing so hard,she then slowly started to get up and she looked over at Foxy, his face was as Pink as his cousins.

Chica blushed more swell and she dived into his chest and hugged him, Foxy was really surprised and hugged her back, the other 2 were still squealing from all the excitement.

"Tell Sparky and Freddy the wrong story, I will kill you" Foxy said as he looked behind him at the 2 who were say "OMG OMG OMG" over and over again,"Uh, F-Foxy, I have something to tell you" Chica said as she looked up at her handsome fox, Foxy looked back at her.

"I-I L-L-L-Lo-Love You" Chica said as she kissed him, Foxy kissed back in surprise, they released from the kiss,"Love you too" Foxy said as nuzzled her forehead, Chica giggled.

"Well its about time too" Freddy said as he entered the dorm with Sparky falling behind,"Heh, look who tied the knot" Sparky teased and chuckled a bit, Foxy just pointed his middle finger as a sign instead of saying "fuck you".

Sparky chuckled as he entered behind Freddy and shut the door, "You won't believe the story!" Fiona said as she basically appeared behind Foxy and Chica,"It was hilarious!" Bonnie said falling behind Fiona, they went up to their boyfriends and hugged them, kissed them and all that shit.

 **Well... i actually didn't think this is how they would hook up but meh, i was kinda thinking of having a lemon reference in at some point so yeah xD**

 **Nothin much to say here, So I'll sea at Chapter 10 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha guys, sorry i didn't upload yesterday, my mum took the comp off me T^T so yeah xP**

 **OMFG Chp 10 :c, 10 be my lucky number :D, anyways enjoy le chapter :3**

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Foxy screamed at his now dying from laughter sister,"Then i guess u would have a SINsation!" Fiona said as she went down again in laughter, Foxy hated her bad jokes so he always swore at her whenever she did.

"FUCKIN STAHP!" Foxy screamed as he locked himself in the bathroom,"OH ITS OKAY, IM SURE YOUR SINNER WILL BE FINE!" Fiona shouted and rolled on the ground laughing, "AAAAARGGGGGG" You could hear Foxy in the bathroom.

Bonnie and Chica were sitting on the couch watching the 2 basically explode their lungs out at each other,"I wonder...Freddy, Foxy and Sparky would usually come together, wonder why only Foxy came" Bonnie said as she turned to Chica, Chica shrugged.

"Kinda glad they didn't, because Freddy would have the biggest rant to us" Chica said as she let out a little giggle as she saw Foxy run out of the bathroom and looked like he was gonna punch his sister.

"Why would Freddy shout at us?" Bonnie said as she look over at Foxy who was faking to kick his sister who was rolling on the ground from laughter, then Foxy got down and tickled her, she freakin scream.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I'll stop!" Fiona said as Foxy got up and stopped,"Good girl" He said as pet her head, her hair was a mess, he made it even messier, Fiona went to bite his hand but he moved it away quickly.

"Well if he saw us watching that lemon..." China said as she looked back at Bonnie who released that,"Oh yeah...I guess" Bonnie said as she watched the 2 siblings basically making each others hair messy.

"RAWR!" Fiona said as she pinned down Foxy and nuzzled him, then made his hair even messier, Foxy blushed and gave a annoyed look, he then flinged Fiona off him and sat on the couch panting,"Been a while since we killed each other" Foxy said and chuckled.

"Yeah" Fiona said, she was lying down on the ground panting,"Hai Cheeks! could you turn le air conditioner on?" Fiona said as she lifted he dead hand into air,"Yeah sure" Chica said as she grabbed the remote for the AC and turned it on.

"Thanks!" Foxy said as he lifted his arm onto the edge of the couch,"Bruh help me uuup, i gotta peeee" Fiona said, she was still pretty tired, Foxy shook his head, Fiona saw it out of the corner of her eyes and pointed the rude finger.

she sat up, her hair looking like a mane of a lion, she headed over to the bathroom and shut the door,"Hey Foxy, where are Freddy and Sparky?" Bonnie asked the pretty relaxed fox,"Hmmm, Probably still back at the dorm, i was really hungry when i got up so came straight here" Foxy answered.

Thats when the door opened,"Heey guys *hic* Wussup!" Sparky said as he entered the dorm, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica look at him with a 'wtf' face,"*hic* guys wheres Fiona?" Sparky asked as he entered, Freddy followed behind him.

"I may or may have not accidentally gave him beer instead of water this morning" Freddy chuckled and watched as Sparky made his way to the couch but ended up collapsing.

You could hear various hiccups coming from him,"How many did he have?" Chica asked as she turned her head to the drunk Pup,"Uhm he kept asking for more and i didn't read the bottles probably after the 6th bottle?" Freddy said as he turned his head to the bathroom, Fiona came out.

"Hey, why does someones hiccups sound like they're dien or somethin?" Fiona said as saw Sparky on the floor, his face was as red as a rose,"What the" Fiona said as she walked up to him.

"Uhh what happened?" Fiona said and turned her head to Freddy who was chuckling his ass off, suddenly Sparky grabbed Fiona's hand and pulled her down,"*hic* Eeeyyyy Baby, was going up?" Sparky said as he kissed him, Fiona blushed and was really confused.

"Omg, did u get him drunk? he smells like beer!" Fiona said as she pulled herself and Sparky up, she pushed him to sit on the couch, he basically did a slow motion cliff-falling kinda on thing as he collapsed on the couch, now you couldn't tell if he was laughing or hiccuping.

"Freddy! wha? are you really?" Fiona said and turned her head to him, he just stood there whistling and looking at the stairs, AWAY from the others.

"So what do we do with him?" Bonnie asked Fiona, she shrugged and gave Freddy a cold glare,"School's gonna start y'know?" Foxy said as he looked at the clock.

"What are you talking about? No school today because the teachers have to focus n all the freshman, How could you forget?" Freddy said and look at Foxy, Foxy sat the looking at the clock in disbelief that he forgot,"Oh yeah thats right" Chica said as she got up, she stood infant of the Tv.

"We should go shopping today!" Chica said and blushed,"Yeah! okay sounds like a plan" Bonnie said as she ran up to Freddy and gave him puppy dog eyes, Freddy stood there, he was surrounded by cuteness,"Uhm, Okay i guess!?" Freddy answered and Bonnie let out a huge welp of joy.

"Sure whatever, I got get new shorts anyway" Fiona said as she sat on the couch,"Why not wear a skir-" Chica said and Fiona gave her a death glare,"No" Fiona said like a little kid, then she crossed her arms.

"Ha! Sis in a dress OR a skirt?" Foxy said as he sat up and clapped, Freddy and Bonnie walked over to the couch and sat down aswell.

"So wuta bout the drunk skunk?" Foxy said and poked the drunk pup, Sparky made a big slap sound on Foxy leg, Foxy let out a big welp of pain,"What the hell?!" Foxy said as he knocked the back of Sparky's head,"Fuck you" Sparky mumbled at Foxy.

"Well we better wait till he doesn't get drunk, we still got plenty of time anyway" Chica said and sat down swell, then they all began chatting to each other.

 **(( btw guys i kinda think I'm adding some Undertale references xD, so yeah x3))**

Ticha walked out of her room just waking up, she went downstairs and saw a light blonde dog snuggling with a pink and white vixen,"well i see you two are 'bonding'" Ticha teased as she gave the 2 a fright.

"Oh, hey Tic Tak" Tarks teased,"bt dubs, why was a cutie like him sleeping on the couch last night?" Ti said as she sat up,"Well last year 1st years had separate rooms but Tarks always ended up near my 2 friends, Teddy and Tonnie" Tica started.

"And they're dating and you would always hear them making out so Tarks would come to my room and sleep on the floor or smoothen, yesterday he was here and slept on the couch aswell" Tica said as she heard a door closing, Mangle was awake aswell.

She came downstairs and very confused,"Uhh, who's that?" Mangle asked Ti,"My new boyfriend" Ti said and hugged his arm,"BOYFRIEND?!"

 **UUUGGGGH I'm too lazy to do anymore so sorry if you guys think this is kinda short...**

 **I'm planning to introduce Teddy, Springtrap and Golden but idk how to, so if you could, could you guys like leave suggestions on how you would introduce em?**

 **Well anyways see you guys in chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha guys :3, I am seriously in love with Undertale right now xD I was thinking of making a fanfic about it, I also would like to make a fanfic based on my OC's, my OC's are based on my 4 best friends xD, what is your guys opinion on it? should I make the** **undertale fanfic or would you like to know more about my personal life?  
**

 **of course i'll make it after Another Fnaf Romance because i already got ALOT of stuff to do with high school and stuff, Well anyways, enjoy this chapter :D**

Foxy exited the bathroom as he washed his hands, he looked over at Sparky who was still drunk as fuck, Foxy didn't understand that, he could handle 6 bottles but Sparky couldn't? they drank together all the time.

"You muzer fuckera listens here!" Sparky said as he weakly lifted himself from the ground,"Dis be ur fult, my sexy girl can't go shopping cuz I'm faking drunk, and its all ye fault!" Sparky bragged at Freddy, Freddy rolled his eyes at the brunette dog.

"Don't give dat shitty attitude mr fazfucs! mother fucking vocabulary!" Sparky shouted as he grabbed Freddy's white and dark blue sweater,"Bruh u trying to strip me?" Freddy said and chuckled.

"No i just can't gedup" Sparky said as he pulled himself up and pulling Freddy down, Freddy face palmed into the floor,"Ow! Sparky u shit!" Freddy scream, he couldn't get up thought, Sparky was sitting on his back.

"Giddy up horsie!" Sparky said as he leaned forward and slept on Freddy's back, Freddy forced himself up, Sparky made a thump sound as he fell onto the ground.

"He's still in his pjs swell" Bonnie chuckled,"You know what? we should all get wasted tonight! I'm so fucking tired of doing nothing" Fiona said as she got up, the boys nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Foxy said and put his hands inside his pockets,"What about school?" China said,"Not like I'm gonna drink anyway" she said again and blushed,"Well, I'm pretty sure they might have to cancel tomorrow aswell, whether says its gona snow like shit" Freddy said as he sat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, i saw that on the news" Bonnie answered,"By the way can we turn the AC off now?" Foxy said as he waved his tail, Fiona got giggly and confused about him wiggling it,"Uh bro? whats with the, uh" Fiona said and chuckled.

Foxy looked over at his chuckling sister, he then new what she meant, he looked at his tail, it was wiggling like shit, Foxy just shrugged his shoulders and went with it.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS ARNT GETTING WASTED WITHOUT ME!" Sparky shouted out,"Your already wasted idiot" Freddy said as he leaned forwards to see Sparky. Sparky just stared at him.

Sparky then grabbed Freddy's cap with his teeth, got up and ran around the house, Freddy ran after him,"GIVE IT BACK YOU SHITBAG!" Freddy shouted, nearly on fire from madness.

Sparky then collapsed on the ground and chuckled, Freddy took his hat back and kicked him softly on the butt," Don't be a perv Freddy!" Sparky said as he bite his tongue.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Sparky shouted in pain, Freddy laughed at him, nearly dying,"So what about he shopping then?" Bonnie said,"We can always do that on Saturday" Chica responded.

~9pm~

Freddy, Foxy and Sparky went back to their dorm to get ready to go to the club, Sparky's Drunkyness wore of and he was about to get drunk again so they didn't care if he drank or not.

"Hey guys, you know if we're gonna go to a club with 3 hot girls we are already dating, guys are gonna hit on them, and WE'LL be drunk?! What chu got say bout at?" Sparky stated.

Foxy and Freddy thought for a while about what he just said,"Well Fiona is defiantly getting wasted, i dunno bout the other 2, so you kinda make a point there Sparky, you won't have to worry bout sis because she can basically protect herself and will be drunk anyway" Foxy nodded in agreement.

Freddy nodded aswell," well i guess we'll just have to keep an eye on em i guess" Freddy stated and went to his room to get ready, Foxy and Sparky went up to theirs aswell

~With le girls~

China came out her room wearing a long sleeve shirt under a normal shirt that said "Let's eat!", she also wore grey shorts with black leggings underneath.

Bonnie came out her room wearing a Purple sweater with a small red guitar on it, the sweater also had a bow just underneath the collar, she had light green pants.

Fiona came out her room wearing a huge ass blue and white scarf that looked ripped but that was apart of the fashion, she wore a black hoodie and she had navy blue shorts with black leggings underneath.

"Omg girls! i can't believe were actually gonna get wasted!" Fiona fan-girled as she walked to the couch where the girls were sitting,"Well you are but we arnt" Bonnie said as she looked over at Fiona,"Aw cmon, you guys drank before remember?" Fiona pleaded,"Maybe, depends" Chica said as she shrugged, she actually wanted to get wasted aswell.

"Fine I don't want to be left out, I'll drink too then" Bonnie said as she lifted her hands and shrugged, Fiona fan-girded even more,"Okay then!" Fiona said as she stopped when she felt her phone rumble in her pocket.

She grabbed her phone and looked at a text Sparky had sent," Okay guys let's go, they're ready to go and they're just waiting for us" Fiona said as she grabbed the keys for the house.

Chica and Bonnie exited the house, turning the lights off on their way, they went out the Front door leaving it open and waiting for Fiona, Fiona soon came out and locked the door behind her, they then made their way to the boy's dorm.

They all chatted to each other and giggled down the hallway, when they turned the corner, they saw a Teddy and Mangle who encountered each other,"Hey Teddy! Mangle!" Fiona said, Teddy was walking their way so he saw them, Mangle turned her head to see her cousin waving.

"Hey cuz!" Mangle said as she saw a handsome bear turn around and look at her,"So this is your cousin you've been talking about huh Fiona?" Teddy said as he walked towards Mangle, Mangle stared at him as he walked to her and took out his hand,"Theodore Fazicaz, nice to meet you" Teddy sad as he shook her hand.

"Uhh, Mangle, can't be bothered to say my real name" Mangle said as she shook his hand, Fiona, Chica and Bonnie walked towards them,"She's a freshman so she had her first day at school here" Fiona said as she went behind her cousin,"How was it then Mangle?" She asked her younger one.

"Good i guess" Mangle said and shrugged,"Oh HoneyBear~!" Bonnie called out to his loved one,"Hey Tons, where you been?" Teddy said as he turned his head around and saw a blue bunny running and grabbing his arm,"Oh, No where~" Tonnie said and hugged him,"Okay" Teddy said and nuzzled him.

"Awww~ You guys make such a cute couple~" Chica complemented, Mangle looked at her surprised,'They're gay?!' She thought to herself."Sorry guys we gotta go, bro, Freddy and Sparky are waiting for us, Bye~!" Fiona shouted and kept walking, Chica and Bonnie followed behind.

 **Eyyy...Sory i can't really upload normally because I'm kinda trying to catch up on homework (especially Japanese T^T)**

 **So anyways, i hope dat u enjoyed dis chapter and I'm really excited to make the next chapter 3**

 **Okay cya in chapter 12 :D**


End file.
